


Snapshots Through Time

by Jiaras8Bitch



Category: Outer Banks - Fandom
Genre: Becoming a family, Established Relationship, Growing Up, Travel, Went from a small HC to a possible monster of a fic, becoming friends, figuring out feelings, jiara through the years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiaras8Bitch/pseuds/Jiaras8Bitch
Summary: “There’s no way you were out surfing, girls can’t surf.”That caught her attention. “Excuse me?” She whipped around.OrJust as the title implies, jumps in time depicting moments in JJ and Kiara’s lives. First as friends, then as a couple, and eventually as a family.
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 64





	1. The One Where They Met

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story ever. I’ve never really been a writer but JJ and Kiara have easily become my favorite ship ever. The Outer Banks became an obsession I needed this summer. 
> 
> This story started in my head as an established Jiara head cannon and developed into an idea for a multi chapter story. 
> 
> This is my first story so I’m not sure how it is, hopefully it won’t be to ooc.

Ten year old Kiara Carerra was making her way up to the beach after surfing for hours. She passed by two boys paying them no mind until, “There’s no way you were out surfing, girls can’t surf.”

That caught her attention. “Excuse me?” She whipped around. 

A blonde haired boy, who looked to be her age, and definitely had been the one that made the mistake of making that comment, was standing with a shaggy brown haired boy who looked quite sheepish. 

“JJ!” The brown haired boy scolded. “I’m really sorry about that, please ignore him. I’m sure you’re a great surfer.” 

“I’ll have you know I am indeed a great surfer, learned when I was three.” She stated proudly. 

“No way, if you’re so great prove it.” The blonde, JJ, said. 

Turning with a “hmp” Kiara started back towards the water. Paddling out and getting ready for the familiar pull signaling a wave was incoming. 

Once she’d rode a wave, perfectly might she add, she made her way back to shore. Walking right to the boys, both with dumbstruck looks on their faces, “Girls can’t surf right? I’d say I nailed that wave.” Sure she was boastful, sue her. 

“How’d you learn to surf like that?” The blonde asked, quite awestruck.

“My dad surfs, he started me on a boogie board when I was three till I eventually graduated to a real board.” 

“That was awesome. I’m JJ by the way and this dork here is John B. We surf here a lot, never seen you, you new?” 

“I’m Kiara Carrera. Nice to meet you. My dad and I surf in the mornings but we’re usually gone by ten. He couldn’t today so I figured I’d come down myself, hang out longer.” 

“Would you wanna stick around surf with us?” John B had found his voice. 

She thought about the invitation for a second. “Sure, why not.” 

Later when the three of them had gotten tired from the sun and the waves they headed in to sit on Kiaras blanket. 

“So where do you go to school?” John B asked conversationally.

“I went to Honeygrove Elementary but I’m starting Kildare Middle School in September.” 

“No way, we’re staring there too in September!” JJ adds excitedly. 

“Really? It’ll be cool to know people.” Kiara breathes a sigh of relief. She’d be agonizing over the idea of starting a new school.  
————————

They spent that whole summer together, becoming inseparable pretty soon after they’d met. 

Meeting at the beach, and surfing for hours, becomes their new thing. The days they can’t surf are spent at John B’s house, or what Kiara learned was lovingly referred to as, the Chateau. 

One day after surfing they’re all spread out on her blanket when Kiara pulls fruit snacks from her bag. She offers each of the boys a pack and they scarf them down. It becomes a regular thing, Kiara supplying the boys with more and more snacks each time. The more she thinks about it the more she realizes she doesn’t really see them eat, especially JJ. 

As time goes on Kiara starts to pack full lunches for the boys, sandwiches, drinks, and of course more snacks.

“Has anybody ever told you that you rock Kiara Carrera, because you rock.” JJ exclaims one day. 

She just laughs but she feels a certain warmth in her chest. It’s nice to feel accepted by JJ and John B. She’s never really had best friends before.

Later when they’re back in the water and Kiara’s just road a beautiful wave, she makes her way back to the boys. “That’s what I’m talking about Kie! Did you see the way that wave barreled out John B? She’s better then you.” 

John B looks slightly offended but doesn’t have much time to comment because Kiara beats him to it. 

She laughs, “Kie?” 

“Yeah.” JJ says nonchalantly. “Everyone needs a nickname. Your name is Kiara, you get Kie.” 

“Alright.” She guesses she can’t really argue with that. “Well how’d you get yours?” 

JJ looks at her confused. 

“Surely your real name isn’t JJ.” 

“John Jesse Maybank.” JJ states. “When John B and I met in Kindergarten the teacher decided she wanted us to know exactly who’d pissed her off that particular day. Found out my middle name was Jesse and bam you have JJ.” 

“You guys have been friends since Kindergarten, how cute.” 

“First, not cute, what are we girls?” Kiara grimaces, she really needs to teach JJ how to stop being such a dick when it comes to girls. “And second, no we hated each other. Didn’t become friends till third grade, we got put at the same table in class, John B started following me around like a lost puppy.” 

John B scoffs.

What JJ doesn’t want Kiara to know is that just like her, John B had picked up on the fact JJ wasn’t getting an adequate lunch for a growing little boy. He started splitting his lunch with JJ. Tried sneaking an extra couple chips or candy bar into his lunch bag.

If Kiara can tell there’s more to that story she doesn’t push it. “That’s nice, I wish I had a best friend like that.” 

“Hey you do, you got us!” John B exclaims. 

“Yeah!” JJ joins in.  
————————-

The first day at Kildare Middle School the boys meet Kiara outside their classroom. Somehow they were all lucky enough to get the same teacher. Kiara remembers breathing a heavy sigh of relief when they’d read their schedules out loud last month before a surf.

In October their teacher announces she’s learned all their names by now and they get to pick their own tables of four. JJ, John B, and Kie race to one in the back. A celebratory “yessss” can be heard from all three kids. 

It’s John B who notices the kid walking around kind of lost. 

“Hey what’s his name again, Pope?” John B asks.

Kiara just nodes.

“Hey Pope would you wanna sit with us? We have an open seat.” John B states. 

JJ groans, “Come on John B why do you gotta always look for strays.” 

Popes makes his way over with an unsure smile. Sits down right next to Kiara. 

Once they introduce themselves, Pope tells them his dad is Hayward. 

“No shit!” JJ exclaims. Earns himself a kick under the table from Kiara. He shoots her a glare, rubs his shin. “I love that place. Your dad is a miracle worker.” 

And just like that three become four. The beginning of the Pogues.


	2. Fighting and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various fights from JJ and Kie through the years, and one argument that leads to more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who’s read this, left a comment, kudos, it means a lot!
> 
> I’m not super thrilled with this one, I had an idea for it and I feel like it got lost in translation, I’m super excited for the upcoming chapters I have a lot of ideas mapped out. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy reading it!

Kiara doesn’t get sick. She’s had perfect attendance almost every year except for that dreadful week in sixth grade, that sinus infection had knocked her on her ass. She remembers going into school that Monday only for JJ to so kindly walk her to the nurse at morning recess. 

That’s why when she wakes up that Tuesday only two weeks into their final year at Kildare Middle School, feeling like she’s been hit by a bus, she just knows she’s going to be up for a fight. 

Her perfect attendance record was something her mother had been quite proud of. While most kids could stay home for the day after just complaining of a headache, Kiara was forced to go to school usually no matter how crappy she felt. She could be on her deathbed and her mom would force her in. 

So when she tells her mom that she doesn’t feel well, her mother sets her with a look. Or should she say, the look. After some back and forth, her mother takes her temperature and realizes she really should stay home. 

She finds herself in bed at noon, bored and missing her boys. She’s just about to wander downstairs to make some soup when she hears a tap at her window. 

Walking over to it she sees JJ beaming up at her. She puts her finger to signal ‘one sec’.

She makes her way downstairs and opens the door. Is met with JJ standing there. “What are you doing here?” She asks as he makes his way inside. 

“You weren’t in math this morning, figured you’d be home. I had to wait till recess so I could sneak out.” 

“JJ you can’t just ditch school because I’m sick. You already skip enough your attendance record is trash.” 

“Who needs school when you could be out at Rixons, besides it’s not like my old man cares if I go or not so why should I?”

That last part makes her inwardly cringe. It was no secret JJ’s dad is a piece of shit. She’s never met the man, and in her three years of being friends with JJ, he’s only mentioned his dad a handful of times. It’s a tough subject to broach, so she typically doesn’t.

She shakes her head, “JJ that’s not the point…”

He doesn’t let her finish, “Kie you’re the only one who really cares about school, well you and Pope, but without you there the day drags more than it normally would. I knew your parents would be at the restaurant and the idea of you home alone all sick. That sucked so I ditched.” 

She goes to argue but he beats her to it. 

“I’m here now, the damage is already done.” 

“Fine I guess you’re right but I don’t want you to do that again.” 

“Come on when is Kiara Carrera ever even sick, this won’t happen again until we’re like twenty.” 

She laughs at that, leads him to the kitchen. 

A half hour later when they’re situated in her room, a bowl of soup in her hands, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in JJ’s, she turns to him, “Thanks JJ, it’s nice to have some company.” 

JJ grins, “Don’t mention it Kie.”  
———————

A year later after The Wreck takes off and her parents push her into the Kook Academy (okay so that’s not what it’s actually called but it might as well be) she becomes quick friends with Sarah Cameron. Pogues for life is what her and her best friends live by; it starts to become more untrue by the day. 

She doesn’t mean to cut them off but it just happens. She gets wrapped up in the world that is Sarah. All of a sudden she has all these girlfriends that always wanna hangout, Sarah constantly invites Kiara to her house for sleepovers where they steal her dads beer and binge Pretty Little Liars. Kiara may have recently moved from the Cut to Figure 8 but you could fit two of her houses onto the property that is Tanny Hill. She gets wrapped up in the Kook world. 

Even more so when Rafe Cameron, Sarah’s older brother, takes an interest in her. He’s a senior at their school, he’s eighteen, knows he’s hot. All the girls want him and Rafe wants Kiara. 

She’s never been one to care what others think, she’d been interested in boys at her middle school, sure, but her friendship with the Pogues always came first. Now the Pogues aren’t in the picture and she’s recently grown boobs. Her legs no longer look like that of a baby giraffe but now something that a boy could get lost looking at. 

So Rafes interest makes her feel good, wanted. Until it doesn’t.  
————————  
Months later she’s returned to the Pogues, who welcomed her with open arms, except for JJ who gave her the cold shoulder for weeks. They’re at the Boneyard enjoying a party when Rafe approaches her. 

“You look good tonight Kie. I haven’t seen you in awhile.” 

She scoffs, tries to move away. She’s aware of JJ nearby. The Pogues don’t know that anything ever happened between her and Rafe, she rather it stay that way. 

“Don’t be like that Kie. You used to like when you had my full attention.” 

When she stays silent, JJ begins to walk over. He’s not sure what happened between Rafe and Kiara. And he’s not gonna lie, he’s kind of curious. But Kie was visibly tense and he feels the need to step in. He’s about to interject when...

“What Kie, you're too good for me now? That’s rich considering you weren’t to good for me that night.” 

Now JJ feels tense. 

Kiara’s eyes go wide, she has a look on her face silently telling him to shut up, leave it be. 

“Maybe I should feel too good for you. Sick at the fact I ever slept with a dirty Pogue.” 

If JJ was tense before, he’s worse now. Actually he’s pissed. “Fuck off Rafe.” Before he can confront Kie he at least wants Rafe Cameron get out of his sight, before he’s tempted to punch him. 

Rafe laughs, “I’ll leave you two alone.” He bumps shoulders with Kie, “It’s a shame you’re so hot Kie, I could give you more then this Pogue ever could.” 

That does it, JJ races forward, lands a punch right to Rafe’s jaw.

“JJ!” Kiars yells as a crowd starts to gather.

JJ lands a few more punches before he gets up. Rafe is laying on the ground groaning. “Stay the fuck away from her Rafe.” 

Kie puts are hand on his shoulder, “JJ?” 

He shrugs her off, begins off down the beach. 

“JJ stop!” 

He doesn’t.

“JJ.” 

“You slept with him?” JJ says incredulously. “Jesus Kiara. You’re so much better then him. He’s literally the biggest douchebag in the Outer Banks. What were you thinking?” 

“You have no right to judge me JJ. He was… he was different okay?” 

“Different how Kie, it’s literally Rafe. You know King Kook, you know how you used to hate the kooks. Apparently not as much as you said.” 

“When I became friends with Sarah he was always around. He was nice and older. Literally every girl wanted him and he wanted me. It felt good. We started hanging out a lot and one night it just happened.” 

“He was nice so you just slept with him, wow…”

“What is going on here?” Great John B and Pope are here too. Just what she needs.

“Stop throwing that in my face JJ. You know what I’m not doing this. I don’t owe you anything.” She turns on her heels. Ignores John B and Pope telling her to come back, keeps walking when she hears them tell JJ he’s an idiot. Continues a silent trek to the Chateau. 

A little while later once she’s been swaying in the hammock, halfway through a joint, she hears footsteps. 

She lets out a groan, “JJ I have a nice high going right now I really don’t need you to kill it.”

“Look Kie I’m sorry alright. I’d never want you to feel judged for anything by me. I’m sorry I made you feel that way. You don’t owe me anything.. it’s… it’s none of my business who you sleep with.” 

She lets out a breath, a cloud of smoke comes from between her lips. If she were sober she’d probably be marching back and forth giving him a good scolding. At only fifteen JJ already has quite the reputation. Who is he to judge her, she slept with one guy, one time. 

But she’s not sober. Maybe she’s got just enough of a high because she catches herself saying, “Thanks JJ, I appreciate that.” 

“We’re good?” JJ asks.

She bumps their shoulders, “We’re good.” 

“So you wanna talk about it?” 

She considers the offer, “No, I think… I think I’m good.” 

A half hour later they’re both high, Kie more so then JJ.  
“He just stopped talking to me.” 

It takes JJ a second to realize who she’s talking about. He almost says, “Who?” when it dawns on him. 

“After that night, he completely changed. It’s like he got what he wanted, he got in my pants and then ran.” Her buzz is fading fast. 

So is JJ’s. The thought of Kie being used. Especially by Rafe. It’s enough to kill his high, bringing back that anger he felt earlier. 

“Kie” 

“You were right JJ, I did think he was different. When we’d hang out he’d never pressure me, we’d have so much fun. That night it just happened, it felt right. I actually thought maybe he’d finally ask me to be his girlfriend. How pathetic right?” 

JJ is definitely angry now. “No Kie you’re not pathetic, you could never be pathetic. Rafe on the other hand, he is the definition of pathetic. How could he ever let you get away, he had the chance to be with the coolest chick in the Outer Banks and he fucked that up.” 

Kie turns to look at him, something in her eyes that makes JJ feel warm inside. He needs to shut up before he says something else that’s stupid. 

Kiara leans her head on his shoulder, “Thanks JJ. That means… that means a lot. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

JJ’s heart is definitely pounding. He shakes it off, “I don’t know about you but my high is definitely gone. Can’t have that.” 

Kie laughs, “We’ll just have to fix that now won’t we.” 

When John B and Pope find them, they’re passed out side by side in the hammock. They both sigh with relief, all is good again.  
———————————

When Sarah and John B. come back from the Bahamas they can immediately tell something has shifted between JJ and Kiara. 

JJ has always been affectionate, that’s no secret. He’s been known to kiss Pope on the cheek, pick John B up in a bone crushing hug, get quite close to a bikini clad Kiara when dancing. But this, this is different. It’s like they search for each other’s touch. 

When one enters the room they immediately seek out the other. Even before they lay eyes on each other, it’s like they feel the other's presence. They’re magnetic. 

That’s why it comes as quite a shock when they act like nothing has changed. Sarah would guess JJ and Kiara don’t even realize how codependent they’ve become. 

She stays silent and observes for a while, watches as they intertwine their limbs when they lay on the hammock, how they have conversations without even speaking. Kie threads her fingers through JJ’s hair more often than not, almost coaxes him to sleep. JJ braids Kie’s hair when he knows she’s tired. They sit closer than ‘just friends’ on the pull out. 

She watches as they sneak secret glances at the other. Kie watches JJ’s lips as he blows smoke rings on the HMS Pogue, watches his arms flex when he fishes or drives the boat. JJ watches the water droplets run down Kie’s body as she climbs back on board after a swim. Looks like he’s in a trance when she dances. 

It’s even more interesting the soothing effect they have on each other. When Kie’s had a rough day at the Wreck, walking in the Chateau looking ready to crash, JJ gets up off the couch, and makes his way to her. A simple touch on the small of her back as he leads her to the pull out has Kie already looks more at peace. 

After JJ has a run in with his dad and he walks in looking broken and also ready to punch something, Kiara simply grabs his hand and pulls him out back to the hammock. As they go, Sarah visibly sees JJ’s tense shoulders relax. 

Eventually Sarah realizes she wasn't the first to become aware of the dynamic shift between the blonde and her only girl friend. Pope had been present when they weren’t. He had gotten a front row seat, unwillingly, to JJ and Kiara falling in love. 

Sarah gives Pope mad credit. It’s no secret now that he had feelings, apparently quite strong, for Kiara. Yet he stayed while his other best friends developed a bond beyond something he could have ever hoped for with Kiara. 

John B. become aware of the new bond between JJ and Kie, soon after Sarah realizes Pope knows. While she may love her boyfriend, Sarah knows John B can be quite oblivious. 

It all comes to a head one night at the Boneyard. Kie and Sarah are sitting by a fire while the boys are off, probably up to no good. Kie had been off all night and Sarah has a feeling she knows why. Kiara appears to be staring off, a glimmer of something in her eyes. 

Sarah follows her glare and not surprisingly she finds JJ. Her suspicions on Kiara’s mood confirmed. JJ has his arm around some thin blonde, he’s laughing but Sarah would predict it doesn’t reach his eyes. 

Sarah looked at Kiara, “This is about JJ isn’t it?” Sarah began.

“Nope.” Kie said but kept her gaze focused on the blonde haired boy. 

“You know it’s okay, right? To be upset.” Sarah pressed. 

Kie scoffs, “No it’s not okay to be upset, I don’t even have a right to be. 

Now it’s Sarah’s turn to scoff. “Are you kidding me?” Sarah asks incredulously. “You are joking right?” 

Kiara has the nerve to look confused. 

“Oh come on. I mean you guys are literally so close, I gotta admit I was shocked when I found you weren’t together.” 

Kie goes to interrupt but Sarah doesn’t let her. “You guys talk without talking, you seek each other out all the time, just one touch and the bad mood you’re in is gone. You guys are magnetic. It’s actually kind of cute to watch. If it wasn’t so annoying that you two are so clueless.” 

“Did you smoke JJ’s hydroponic without me Sarah?” Kie tries to joke. Sarah just hit the head on the nail. Just brought something out into the open that Kiara had been trying to keep deep below the surface. 

“Kie,” Sarah tries again. “It’s okay to admit you have feelings for him.” 

“No it’s not okay. No pogue on pogue making, I made that rule.” 

“Apparently no one follows that.” Sarah interrupts. John B had once slipped up and mentioned he’d kissed Kiara, she knows Kie kissed Pope. 

“Exactly we don’t and look where it’s gotten me. I made that rule because I didn’t want to be that girl that couldn’t have guy best friends, just friends no romantic interest, and now I’ve kissed two out of the three and I’m in love with the third.” 

Well shit. It’s out there now. 

Thinking it was one thing but saying it out loud, a whole new experience. Kiara Carrera was in love with JJ Maybank. And sure she knew but just. Woah. She’d admitted it out loud not only to herself but a grinning Sarah Cameron. 

“I knew it! Why haven’t you said anything to him?”

Kie groans, she did not want to have this conversation. “Because what am I supposed to say huh, hey JJ I’m in love with you, it’s just better if I keep my mouth shut, you and John B finally got back, things feel normal again. It’s not like JJ feels the same anyway. He’s making it pretty clear with that touron over there.” 

“Kie, you can’t actually think he doesn’t feel the same. I’ve never seen JJ act the way he does with you, he’s soft, gentle, he gets this look in his eyes when he sees you, this smile that stretches from ear to ear, as soon as he lays eyes on you, sometimes I wish John B looked at me that way.” 

“John B loves you Sarah.” Kie thinks this is a good turn in the conversation. 

“I know he does,” Sarah is quick to catch on. “There’s just something between you and JJ I’ve never seen before. Why are you so afraid to admit there’s something there?”

“Because Sarah, when you and John B were gone JJ and I only had each other. Pope needed space after I rejected him, understandably, then once he worked that out his time with us was limited, trying to make up for the damage he’d created with his dad. JJ was wrecked after we thought you’d…” She trails off, the word dead, leaves a bad taste in her mouth still. “When you were first gone JJ was in bad shape. He let me in. We healed together. We were together every day alone for a month. Then Pope started to come around but JJ and I still spent most of the day together, alone. And maybe we became a little dependent but we needed it. We helped each other through the nightmares. I cleaned him up after his run in with dad. I’ve never seen him that bad, you wouldn’t believe the fear I felt when I saw him passed out on the steps of the Chateau.” Now she’s got tears in her eyes. Great. 

“Kie…” Sarah feels like a bitch. She hated seeing Kie cry.

“No it’s fine, I’m good, it’s just, we have this new dynamic you know. I mean we were close before, sure. I’m close with all three boys. But this new thing JJ and I have it’s emotional too like we know we can lean on each other. And maybe I’ve had feelings longer than I realized and then growing closer to him made the feelings hard to ignore but I don’t want to jeopardize what we have, I can’t.” 

Sarah wants to say more but the boy in question walks over to them, no blonde clinging to his side. He plops down next to Kie throws an arm over her shoulder, pulls her in. 

“What’s up with you two, it’s heavy over here.” 

Kie shrugs off his arm, Sarah takes note of the disappointment that graces his face. 

“Nothing, we’re fine. I’m surprised you have time to come talk to us. You were a little busy last time I checked, flirting your way through the shark chum.” 

Oof, if looks could make a sound that would be what was heard coming from the look on JJ’s face. A deer in headlights mixed with confusion. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I had pissed you off tonight Kie.” JJ bites sarcastically. 

“Fuck off JJ.” She gets up to leave. “I’ll see you later Sarah I gotta go.” 

“Kie don’t…” Sarah starts, the same time as JJ’s, “What the fuck Kie?” 

She doesn’t turn around and later when everyone gets back to John B’s, she’s already asleep. 

The next morning when she wakes up and makes her way into the kitchen there’s a look on John B’s face, she doesn’t like it one bit.

“What’s up with you?” 

“He went to his dads.” John B starts.

Kie stills. That was so not good.

“What do you mean he went back to his dads?” 

“Last night I don’t know what went down between the two of you but when Pope and I found him he was pretty wrecked. We found him drunker than I’ve seen in awhile. He was mumbling shit about girls not making sense, I don’t know but then later Sarah told us you and him kind of had an argument, you stormed off. It made sense.” 

Great Kie thinks, first Sarah now John B. She doesn’t want to keep talking about the apparently obvious thing between her and JJ. “Kie you know how he gets. Why don’t you just talk to him, you don’t know it could turn out good.” 

She goes to speak when she hears the familiar bike pull up. Before she knows it she’s out the door. 

JJ’s taking off his helmet when he spots her. “Well well well, are we in a better mood this morning, or are you here to tell me to fuck off again.” The bitter tone makes her wince. Did she deserve it, sure, doesn’t mean it doesn’t sting. She shakes her head, she doesn’t have time to fight, she needs to make sure he’s not bruised. 

She walks over and reaches for his face. 

He shakes her off. 

“JJ I need….” 

“It’s fine Kie, I’m fine okay. He didn’t touch me. Wasn’t even there.” 

“Jesus JJ I thought we talked about this, after last time you swore you wouldn’t go back.” 

“Yeah well I did. Needed to clear my head or some shit.”

“Why would you be so stupid JJ you know what happens when you go home, I don’t think I could take it if you got hurt again.” 

“Now you care Kie, last night it seems like you wanted to rip my head off, for what I’m not sure.” 

“You’re so stupid JJ…”

“That’s great Kie, you’re making me feel so much better.”

“You didn’t let me finish.” 

“Why should I, you know…” 

“JJ shut up, last night, I’m sorry okay I was a dick and that was uncalled for but seeing you with that girl it made me jealous and I mean it’s not like we’re even together and I know that but just over the last couple months we’ve grown closer and I’m in love with you and I don’t want to be but I am and then you had your arm around some stick last night and I took out all my emotions on you and…” 

An audible gasp is heard from where JJ is standing. It causes Kie to freeze. She just admitted it out loud. 

JJ has a look of confusion on his face like he’s not fully grasping what she just said. Did you just- you said you’re in love with me.” 

She wants to deny it, she wants to run, but the confused look on JJ’s face is now one of hope. And yes she does love him. 

“Yes JJ I’m in love with you and I know…” 

He doesn’t even let her finish her thought, he closes the space between them and pulls her flush against him. Puts a hand on her cheek and kisses her. 

She lets out a sound of surprise because this definitely isn’t how she saw this going but then she’s kissing him back. She thinks this is the greatest thing. Kissing JJ like he’s oxygen. Then she remembers he is indeed not oxygen and starts to pull away desperate for a breath. 

JJ's lips are swollen and his eyes are clouded over. He looks absolutely wrecked. He leans his forehead against hers, “You know I love you too? Known for awhile I just never thought you’d feel the same way.” 

She laughs, “Funny I thought the same thing. I’m sorry about last night okay I-“ he cuts her off with another kiss. 

“Kie the idea of you being jealous, not gonna lie that’s hot,” That earns him a slight shove in the shoulder, “it’s fine, seriously Kie, we figured it out right I mean if you didn’t get pissed last night we’d probably never admit how we feel.” 

Kie leans in to kiss him this time, “You’re probably right I guess I should be thankful for the chum you were trying to mack last night.”

He just laughs, throws his arm around her. 

As they turn to head back into the chateau they see Sarah leaning against the door, grinning. 

“See I told you Kie, knew he felt the same.” 

They laugh. He presses a kiss to the side of Kie’s head as they make their way back into the house.


	3. Traveling With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ and Kiara’s adventures traveling and buying a house together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn’t have to much dialogue but hopefully it’s still good! I originally planned to ghost over the traveling and then it got away from me.
> 
> I was pretty excited for this chapter, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for the continued comments and kudos, and anyone reading!

The August after their senior year is a bittersweet one. The Pogues are truly splitting up for the first time, unless you count the time John B and Sarah had spent in the Bahamas; the Pogues don’t really like to think about that though.

John B and Sarah will be off to college in a few short weeks. John B is planning to study social work, shocking he knows, but after the disaster that was his DCS incidents he thinks it could be good for someone who truly cares and knows the feeling to get involved. 

Sarah plans to study environmental studies with a minor in business; she and Kie plan to eventually open up a turtle habitat, she wants as much knowledge as she can get.

Her and John B already have a tiny apartment waiting for them at Chapel Hill. 

Pope’s going a little further, up to Boston, to get his degree in Forensic Pathology. 

As for Kie and JJ, they’re heading to Europe. It had been Kie’s dream to travel the world and JJ is coming along for the ride. 

They sit around in the hammocks, JJ and Kie tangled together in theirs. They share a blunt, whisper sweet nothings into each other’s ears, giggle quietly into the night. They’re in their own world. It should be annoying but the other Pogues are used to it after a year and a half of them dating. 

Kie laughs at something John B said, Sarah tucked under his arm. Pope, in the hammock next to JJ and Kie’s, snorts. JJ isn’t sure what was so funny, he tuned it out looking around, taking it all in. His people. 

Don’t get him wrong, he’s stoked to be going with Kie, wouldn’t trade it for the world but he’s never left the Outer Banks, he wants to cherish this while he can. The chateau, his true home, the Pogues all around the fire out back, wrapped up in the hammocks, Kie and him smoking their fair share of weed, Pope grumbling about dead bodies, Sarah and John B in the never ending honeymoon phase of their relationship. 

———————-

A couple weeks later everyone has set off for their new destinations- Kie and JJ find themselves in Spain. 

Kie takes to traveling like a fish to water, shockingly so does JJ. The Spanish architecture amazes Kie. They spend their days wandering around looking at sights to see, making pit stops in little cafes placed in tiny corners of cobblestone streets. 

‘Travel looks good on Kie,’ JJ thinks as they wander around. 

“Damn look at this hot tourist up ahead.” JJ calls. Kie turns around with a smirk on her face. 

“You look good, gotta let my girlfriend know I appreciate her.” Kie just giggles. 

“You’re lucky I love you JJ.” He knows he is indeed very lucky.

They had purchased an expensive camera before they left the States, Kie practices her photography skills as her and JJ go about their days. Taking pictures of the gorgeous buildings, JJ when the light catches right. 

When they look back on all the pictures taken so far one night JJ realizes how talented his girlfriend is and feels the need to tell her, “Holy shit Kie…. these are good.” 

Kie just blushes as JJ continues, “I’m serious, these look straight out of National Geographic or some shit.” 

Kie laughs and plops a kiss to JJ’s cheek, doesn’t have the heart to tell him that’s mostly not what’s in National Geographic. 

They move on to France, JJ wants to master photography just like Kie. JJ does pictures like he does everything- picks up on it right away. His ability to capture their moments amazes Kie. 

They go to the Eiffel Tower, eat lunch on the lawn. JJ complains of the walk and the need to refuel. 

They go to the Louvre, JJ gets bored incredibly fast.

They find themselves at more cafes, sitting outside at tiny tables, coasting the sidewalks. As they sit they watch the busy traffic go by. JJ takes a picture of Kie when she isn’t paying attention, it’s his new favorite photo.

They go through Ireland and England. They drive the coast. JJ is surprised to find they actually have beaches. 

They plan to fly to Iceland next. The waterfalls are something else. They go to the Blue Lagoon like every other tourist ever; Kie steps foot in the warm water and has no regrets. 

They spend a night wrapped up in each other, bundled up tight while they watch the Northern Lights. 

Kie has this look of awe on her face. JJ thinks she’s never looked more beautiful. 

“Thank you for letting me come with you.” The overwhelming sense of love for her consumes him. 

It breaks Kie out of her trance. 

“No thank you for coming with me.” Kie has known she wanted to travel for years, never imagined anyone coming with her but experiencing this with JJ is something she’s glad she’ll remember forever. “I honestly can’t imagine not experiencing this with you.” 

He kisses her then wrapped up in each other under the most gorgeous sky. 

They fly home for Thanksgiving, it’s been Kie’s favorite holiday for years, she doesn’t want to lose it. It feels good to see her parents. She’s appreciative of the bond that JJ has developed with them. In that time Sarah and John B were presumed dead, her parents had seen the need the remaining Pogues had for each other. The countless times JJ or Kiara needed the others comfort. The fact that “the Maybank kid” they’d always assumed was a bad influence on their daughter was actually the opposite. 

While they’re back in their room at the Chateau one night, they’re staying there while they’re home, Kie mentions she’s thinking of Christmas in Germany. Her dad had mentioned it for years to her and her mom when Kiara was growing up, saying during Christmas time it was absolutely breathtaking, they'd never made it happen. 

She asks JJ his thoughts on inviting her family and maybe the Pogues. 

“If that’s what you want then I’m down.” He tells her before kissing her head. 

She mentions it to her parents the next day, she’s never seen her dad so excited. When they FaceTime the Pogues later, they’re met with equal enthusiasm. 

They set off for Belgium a week after Thanksgiving. Then to Switzerland. They ski, something Kiara had done with her parents numerous times through the years. JJ, never having picked up a snowboard in his life, masters it instantaneously. 

The week before Christmas rolls around and everyone meets in Germany. They all take in the sights. Parents and kids get along easily.

“This is nice.” Kiara tells JJ one night as they walk the town with everyone, he has his arm around her and her head is on his shoulder. 

“Hmm?” JJ says against her head.

“Everyone getting along, the group Christmas we’re gonna have.” 

JJ smiles, “Yeah, yeah it is.” 

She feels warm in that moment, loved. So does JJ. 

Seeing the joy her dad has while exploring makes her feel good. Happy her dad's dream came true. 

Saying goodbye to everyone after New Year's is hard. 

JJ and Kiara make their way through Austria, Croatia, Italy and Greece. They find themselves spending a month in Italy. Three weeks in Greece. 

They move onto Africa after. The safari is like that of Kie’s dreams. Kiara finally gets to ride camels while they’re in Morocco. 

They go home for the summer while everyone is home from school. They surf, drink beer on the HMS Pogue, laugh till their stomachs hurt. 

The end of August brings another wave of bittersweet for JJ and the rest of the Pogues as well. 

JJ and Kiara head for Australia. JJ is probably most excited for this destination. The waves seem like something JJ has dreamed of getting barreled out by. They spend almost three months there, it’s shades of Outer Banks, easy to fit in. 

From there they head to Antarctica. Another tick off Kie’s list. 

The look of joy on Kiara’s face at the sight of penguins warms JJ. On the inside at least, because on the outside JJ feels like one of the icebergs he’s looking at. 

JJ’s feels instant regret at coming straight here from Australia, the difference in temperatures is quite noticeable. 

It’s a quick trip to say the least. 

From there they head home, planning to spend Thanksgiving and the entire Christmas season in the Outer Banks. 

After New Years they move onto Asia. They see the Taj Mahal in India. They spend a few months traveling Thailand, Bali, and the Philippines. 

It’s while they’re in Bali that JJ first thinks of proposing to Kie. She’s got a purple flower in her hair, mango smoothie in her hand. They’d just spent the morning in the water. JJ thinks of what his life would be like if she wasn’t in it, more along the lines of if they’d never gotten together. JJ has a sinking feeling before realizing she’s not going anywhere. He thinks he’d like to ask her to marry him one day. 

After a couple months they go to South America and explore. 

They head home for a shorter time to see everyone on their time off. Then head to their rented bungalow in the Yucatán. 

They’re planning to stay in Yucatán for a year. It’s been JJ’s dream for as long as he can remember. Kie thinks back to all the times in the Twinkie where he’d ramble on about it. 

This feels right. 

Their place is right on the beach, they have palm trees in their front yard, if you can consider white sand and turquoise water as your front yard. They get a boat and spend long days exploring. They eat fresh mango and Kiara puts fresh avocado on her toast. 

Kiara’s never seen JJ happier. 

Her parents fly down for Thanksgiving. Kiara spends the day cooking with her dad. The laughter heard from the kitchen makes JJ feel a little envious he never had that. Later when Mike pats him on the back and calls him son, he realizes he has it now. 

The Pogues head down a week after they’re let off for break. John B and Sarah made a pit stop to check in on the Chateau. Everyone is planning to spend their time off here. All the parents join them a few days before Christmas. 

JJ likes the feeling of having everyone at his house. He knows this technically isn’t theirs, but the feeling is there and JJ realizes he doesn’t hate it. 

It’s March soon enough and JJ and Kie are lazily swinging on their hammock when JJ mentions getting a house together. 

“What happens after this?” JJ asks, breaking their peaceful silence. 

“What do you mean?” Kie’s confused by the vagueness. 

“I mean this is our last stop, what’s our plan?” 

“Are you asking if we’re gonna be together or something JJ?” 

“No Kie, of course we’re gonna be together I can’t imagine life without you.” Kie’s breath catches, declarations like that always make her heart beat quicker. She thinks she’ll never get tired of hearing JJ say stuff like that to her.

She doesn’t have much time to dwell before JJ starts again. “Like where do we plan to stay, while John B and Sarah definitely don’t mind we can't stay at the chateau forever. What if…” he hesitates for a few seconds, “What if we got our own place?” 

Kie beams at him, “You wanna move in together?” She’d definitely thought about it, thought she’d be the one to broach the subject.

JJ has a goofy but fond look on his face. “I mean we spent two years traveling together, we’ve got a few months left here. I figure by now we’ve learned how not to kill each other.” 

That earns him a slap on the shoulder. He continues, “Seriously though Kie this feels right, I want a home with you.” 

Kiars swears she has literal heart eyes, “I want a home with you too JJ, we’ll start looking tonight.” She leans in, JJ’s lips meet hers halfway. 

Later that night while they’re in bed they contact a realtor at home. Explain their situation. They tell the realtor they want a cute bungalow by or on the beach. Lets them know they’ll be home that September to see any house in person. 

Over the next couple of months the realtor sends numerous houses that fit their criteria. They see one they absolutely love and hope it’s available for a walk through by the time they land home. 

They soak up their last few months in the Yucatán. The Pogues join them for most of the summer. Pope comes later, having a four week internship at the end of May.

“Thanks for this Kie,” JJ says one night. “You know how long I’ve been going on about the Yucatán but I never imagined I’d actually get here, especially with you.” 

Kie feels such a love for JJ when she looks at him sometimes it blows her away. “JJ these last two years have been everything I’ve ever wanted, I can’t imagine you not being here with me. I know the Yucatán has been your dream but all of this has been mine. You… you’ve made it better than I ever could’ve thought.” 

—————

When they land back in the Outer Banks they spend a few weeks taking everything in. They stay at the chateau since John B and Sarah are back at school. 

They walk through the house they’d seen from their realtor and it’s everything they want it to be. A two bedroom beach bungalow, a true first house.

Before they know it they’re moving in. It’s a cute little white house, the sand meets the grass in their yard. Kie loves leaving the windows open, the sound of the waves lulling her to sleep. 

They don’t have much furniture yet, only enough to fill their bedroom and kitchen supplies, a gracious but unnecessary gift from her parents. It’s not that Kie doesn’t appreciate it but her and JJ have more than enough money, she hates the thought of her parents using theirs on her. 

As they’re moving stuff into their kitchen one day Kie feels arms wrap around her waist. JJ starts peppering kisses from her neck to her shoulder. She laughs, “JJ stop it, you're gonna distract me.” 

“That’s kind of the point Kie.” 

“We have a house to move in, we can’t.” 

“We have all the time in the world Kie, besides the house needs to be christened.” 

She can’t argue with that. 

Later when the kitchen has been moved in, and the kitchen island has been put to good use, they cook dinner together. 

They have some soft reggae playing, Kie’s gently swaying her hips as the pasta cooks. JJ looks around at their barely filled house and smiles. It feels like home. 

Kiara can’t believe herself sometimes. She was best friends with three boys growing up partly because she was never very girly. She never thought she’d get excited over something like when her and JJ go furniture shopping; but here she is actually enjoying it. She likes the way it makes her feel, going with JJ, who also seems to be enjoying himself, picking out pieces together that complement them. 

They’re walking around a store one day when Kie catches herself rushing to say, “Don’t touch that, we break it we buy it, and we definitely don’t wanna buy that!” Later she wonders if this is what it feels like to shop with a child, “JJ please get up, they’re display beds and if you fall asleep I will leave you here.” 

They eventually pick out most of their big furniture, a couch, the rest of the living room furniture, a dining room table, chairs. They paint their walls, hang pictures of waves and the beach. Kie is reminded of how similar her and JJ can be while looking around their house one day. The walls are warm earthy colors, their furniture is neutral tones, some pops of color (all courtesy of Kie), plants everywhere (again… all Kie). The beachy, surfer vibe that they both give off is felt through the house. 

JJ loves the little shed out back. They’ve turned it mostly into a place to store their surfboards, they have all the tools JJ could dream of to polish up and sand their boards. 

They go to the farmers market on Saturday’s, go to Antique stores to find little trinkets to fill little spaces in their house. 

They get a dog and name him Bodhi. JJ found him but Kie named him. He joins them on their Saturday morning adventures. He loves the sand and the ocean as much as his owners do. 

Christmas comes around. They split their time between the Chateau and Kie’s parents. They host New Years in their home. Everyone sees how happy they are. 

When spring rolls around Kie ropes JJ into helping her plant a garden. 

“I don’t understand why you need so many plants Kie, you already turned the inside of house into a jungle why do we need to torture the outside too.” 

Kie sets JJ with a look that he knows not to argue with. 

One night when they’re in bed they hear a noise outside. Upon further inspection they find out it’s a small kitten. 

Kiara manages to scoop it up, bring it inside for the night. They don’t find tags on it, and after taking it to the vet for a check up, find out it’s a boy.

On the way home Kie announces she wants to name him Milo. 

“Why don’t I ever get to name the animals?” JJ complains. 

They spend their nights wrapped up together with Bodhi and Milo on the couch. Kie’s guilty pleasure is the Real Housewives, JJ pokes fun at her at first. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me, you’re watching this shit. You do realize they’re like everything you hate, they are basically Kooks distributed across America.” 

Kiara does know hence the words ‘guilty pleasure.’

Soon enough JJ is hooked. Their morning coffee on their porch has JJ saying, “Can you believe Dorinda said that about Luann?” 

They’ve been home for almost a year. The Pogues come home for summer. Kie and Sarah talk about plans to scout a location for their turtle sanctuary. Sarah graduates in a year, they want to get ball rolling. 

Everyone is twenty-one now except for JJ and John B. They’re the youngest of the bunch. Two weeks apart with birthdays in early June, they’ve always had a joint party. By party, it’s always been the Pogues spending the day on the HMS Pogue, getting drunk and acting like the best friends they are in the yard of the Chateau. It seems like any other day they spend together but it’s always felt different, celebrating two of the most important people in all their lives. 

Kie spends her free time working at the Wreck, JJ reaches out to their realtor for open shops. While they don’t need money, they have loads of free time. JJ figures he could open up a surf shop. 

One night in the fall Kie mentions she’s been thinking about doing a photo wall. That expensive camera they had bought years prior holds many memories from their travels. 

“Okay yeah sure I like that idea, you’ve taken so many great pictures it’ll be cool to see it displayed.”

Kie frowns, “JJ I wanna hang yours too, we both took some really awesome pictures over our couple years traveling, I wanna highlight all of it.” 

It takes them a couple weeks to go through and print what they want, find frames but when it’s all done and they have a large gallery wall depicting their two years traveling the world, their year in the Yucatán, they smile and kiss each other, Kie’s head on JJ’s shoulder, his arm around her back. They’re proud of their accomplishment. 

When the Pogues, her parents and Pope’s come over for Thanksgiving, they rave about the wall. 

JJ and Kie smile, proud of the warm home they’ve created together.


End file.
